


baby girl

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Female Harry, Genderswap, Louis calls Harry baby girl, M/M, Uhm, harry is a girl but you know that, they fuck, what even is tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry wakes up as a girl and Louis is a big fan of the change.





	baby girl

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, This is my first story on AO3. It probably sucks but my hoes ass was rushing, okay? Also, I need more female Harry so WRITE MORE FEMALE HARRY YA'LL.

It was eleven past twelve o'clock. Soft giggles echoed throughout the cramped hotel room, Harry was annoyed, to say the least. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate the boys getting along, he just feels like he’s being left out. Then again, maybe Harry likes attention and he’s not getting enough of it.

He may be selfish for wanting all of the attention on himself, but, he couldn’t care less. He tuned their laughter out, burying his head in his pillow. Somehow, the boy eventually into a deep slumber.  
The next morning Harry woke to find that he was the only one awake and sighed in relief, he couldn't bear to witness them exclude him any longer. The boy moved to get out of the bed, quietly walking into the bathroom connected to their hotel. He closes his eyes, grabbing his toothbrush. He turns on the faucet and opens his eyes.

When he looks into the mirror, his eyes widen in horror as he takes in his appearance. His once broad chest is now replaced by perky breasts, He seems to have shrunk drastically, he’s probably shorter than Louis now. His features are now softer, his once defined jawline is more rounded.

Harry then proceeds to panic as he screams loudly. His scream echoes throughout the hotel, the whole floor probably heard him. Eventually, all the boy’s scramble into the bathroom, pausing at the door with confused faces.  
“Who are you? What are you doing in our hotel room?” Liam opens his mouth first, his eyes darkening as he skims Harry’s body.

I’m Harry! I don’t know what the fuck happened but I’m freaking out, I’m freaking the fuck out!” The boy, girl now, pants touching his face hesitantly and whimpering.  
The boys blink, then begin to laugh hysterically. Harry groan, he’s already confused, scared, and the boy’s aren’t helping his situation.

 

“Right, like we’d believe that,” Niall says, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Niall, to be honest, I don’t give a fuck what you believe. Yesterday, you guys fucking left me out of your Hilarious fucking conversation. Today I wake up in a girls body and to be quite bloody honest I can’t take any of your shit right now!” Harry whimpers, he falls to his knees with a broken sob. “I-I, What happened to me? I’m hot as hell but that’s beside the point.”

Realisation seems to dawn over all the boys, They can’t believe this is actually Harry. Their faces morph into one of guilt as they look down at a sobbing Harry.

“I’m sorry…Harry, I didn’t know you felt like this.” Liam says quietly, all the boys nod their heads in agreement.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry…I don’t know why I’m crying right now. I’m just overwhelmed with emotions.” Harry smiles at them, wiping his tears and standing to his feet.

The green-eyed boy seeming to forget about his new form stands to his feet and begins to strip down out of his clothing. The boys gasp in shock and Harry throws them a confused look.

Harry doesn’t understand their reaction to him undressing at first, They’ve all seen each other naked before. It’s when he looks down that he remembers, this isn’t his usual body.

Harry brings his head up to look at the boys once again, he finds himself choking on his saliva as he notices that all the boys are turned on and shifting their boxers.

“Uh, guys…do you mind leaving?” Harry whispers quietly but loud enough for them to hear.  
Liam’s the first to nod, clearly agreeing that they’d better leave. Zayn and Liam exit the room first, probably feeling uncomfortable.  
Niall and Louis, however, forgot how to move. Niall’s eyes are wide and his feet unmoving. Louis is far worse though, the boy is clearly struggling as he squeezes his boner watching Harry with lustful eyes.  
Harry can’t help but bite his lip and cross his legs, as a sudden heat passes through his body. He’s liked Louis since x-factor days, to see the boy unable to handle his arousal causes Harry to whimper quietly. His whimper was apparently not quite enough as Louis’ grip on his dick tightens and he groans.

Louis’ groan seems to knock Niall out of his frozen state. The Irish lad’s face reddens then he quickly runs out of the room.  
Harry doesn’t know what to do seeing as though he’s in a completely new body. The only thing he does know is that his body is warm with arousal and he can’t help but imagine Louis’ firm cock pounding inside of her.  
Harry’s knocked out of his thoughts quickly by his usage of a female pronoun. The lust he felt before has now shifted into confusion.  
Louis seems to realize what he’s doing, the blue-eyed boy lets go of his cock in favor of exiting the bathroom.

Harry frowns and turns on the shower. The boy’s arousal that seemed to leave for a moment now returning even stronger. He closes his leg tightly together but it doesn’t help, only making him even hotter.   
He can’t help the curious finger that slides down his stomach slowly. The finger eventually reaches its destination. He moans at the wet feeling of it, He rubs his finger against himself causing his hips to buckle.   
His movements become frantic as he hardens the pressure against his soaking wet vagina. The boy gasps loudly when his frantic finger slips inside his folds, the finger now surrounded by the warm heat.  
Harry pumps the finger in and out, though he finds it quite a challenge with his current angle. The boy shifts, his leg now lifted in the bathtub and his clenching hole on display.   
He then decides to slip in another finger beside his index finger. He gasps loudly, quivering as he pumps his fingers in and out.

He leans his head against the wall, his eyes shut as he’s in complete bliss. He was so focused on the task he didn’t hear the bathroom door opening.  
Louis heard sounds outside of the door, deciding he’d better check it out to make sure Harry was alright.   
The sight Louis sees before him cause his mouth to fall open and his hand to grip his cock that had just finished settling down.  
Harry’s new vagina is on display, Louis can see everything she’s doing. He can see the frantic pump of his fingers, he can hear his muffled moans, and he can see his hips working against the fingers.  
Louis has the sudden urge to bend Harry over and call him baby girl while he fucks him roughly.  
“Fuck.” Louis curses loudly, leaning against the now closed door while pumping his cock.

Harry’s eyes fly open in shock and Louis frown as the curly haired (girl now) stops pumping her fingers into herself.   
She doesn’t move her fingers out of her, Louis signals with his own hand to tell her keeps going.  
Harry hesitantly continues pumping her fingers deep inside her. Louis then makes his way towards the girl while stripping out of his clothes.  
Harry whimpers at the sight of Louis’ thick angry cock. The pumping of her fingers falters as Louis get’s closer.  
When he finally reaches her, he takes the hand buried deep inside her and pumps it faster. Harry gasps loudly arching her hips to meet the movements.  
Eventually, Louis pulls the two fingers out causing Harry to whine. Both their minds are clouded with lust and neither of them could bother to pause just to get a condom.  
Louis takes his cock in his hand, rubbing it against her wet folds. He shoves the head of his penis inside of her, causing both of them to moan. It doesn’t take long for him to be completely buried inside of her.  
“Oh, Louis please…” Harry whines loudly, arching her back and bringing his head down to her perky nipple.  
Louis smiles at her licking her nipple and sucking harshly. He then moves his hips to thrust deep and hard into Harry. She moans loudly, her hips meeting his own frantically.  
“You like that baby girl? You like when I fuck your wet dripping cunt?” Harry moans loudly nodding and whispering a yes.  
With one last thrust and a soft bite to Harry’s nipple, they both come undone, together.

They both pant loudly and Harry begins to giggle. Louis chuckles slotting his mouth with hers and tugging on her lip as he lets go.  
“Fuck, you're fucking hot. Then again you always were.” Harry blushes at Louis’ compliment.  
“You’re not so bad yourself, Daddy.” Louis’ eyes widen and he feels his cock harden.  
And if they decide to go three more rounds, nobody needed to know.


End file.
